21blackjacksfandomcom-20200214-history
Minzy
Gong Minji (born January 18, 1994), more commonly known as Minzy ( 민지), is a South Korean idol singer, rapper and dancer. She was born in Seoul. In 2009, she debuted along with YG Entertainment label mates CL, Park Bom and Sandara Park as 2NE1's main dancer, lead vocalist, lead rapper and maknae. Her duet song with CL, "Please Don't Go," peaked at number 6 on the monthly Gaon Chart in November 2009. With 2NE1, she has released two extended plays and two studio albums. she left 2NE1 in April 2016 to become a solo artist. Early life and career Minzy was born in Seoul, South Korea, but moved to Gwangju shortly thereafter where she participated in many dance contests and competitions during her younger years. Minzy is the granddaughter of Gong Okjin, a well-known folk dancer in South Korea. Minzy was discovered by YG Entertainment through a video uploaded on the internet, which showed her dancing. The video received many hits and garnered praise for Minzy's ability to dance. Because of her rising popularity through the internet, YG contacted and recruited her, after which she became a trainee in the entertainment company. On July 16, 2009, it was revealed that she had dropped out from high school and would be focusing on her music work with 2NE1. on April 2016,Minzy left 2NE1 to become a solo artist. 2NE1 YG Entertainment announced that the new group would consist of four members and debut sometime in May 2009. The company stated that the group had trained for 4 years and that their debut album would contain songs produced by 1TYM's leader, Teddy Park and G-Dragon of Big Bang. The group's name was initially announced as "21"; however, due to the discovery of a singer with the same name, the group was renamed "2NE1", which "NE" is the abbreviation of "New Evolution". Minzy was placed in 2NE1 as the main dancer, alongside CL, Sandara Park and Park Bom. They debuted in 2009 with "Lollipop", a collaboration with label mates Big Bang, when Minzy was only fifteen years old. The song reached number one on the Gaon Charts, but questions were raised about whether the group could survive on its own. In May the same year, the group had their official debut with the single "Fire", that reached #1 again along with follow-up promotional single "I Don't Care". The EP 2NE1 went on to sell over 100,000 copies in that year. After initial success with 2NE1, the group went on a temporary year-long hiatus with each member releasing their own singles. Dara released "Kiss", Bom released "You and I", and CL and Minzy released "Please Don't Go". The song was the lowest performing of the three solo singles but still managed to chart at number six on the monthly charts. After all the members released individual singles, the band released "Follow Me" which landed at number one for the week of February 13. In September, the group had their comeback with album To Anyone with title tracks namely "Go Away", "Clap Your Hands", and "Can't Nobody". The album went on to sell 150,000 copies. Personal life Minzy is known to be friends with several singers, such as f(x)'s Amber, Luna and was even mentioned in Sulli's 'Thanks to' section and Girls' Generation's Yoona, Tiffany, Sooyoung and Hyoyeon, Psy, Super Junior's Siwon, Miss A's Min, Kara's Goo Hara and as well as soloist IU. She is also close to Japanese pop star Koda Kumi. Big Bang's G-Dragon has named Minzy as his favorite junior.Also close with labelmates -Winner and IKON. it was reaveled on her instagram account that she is a Christian and Supports Christian Artists such as Moriah Peters. Track lists Solos *2009-"Please Don't Go"(with CL) *2013-Miracle(with Other SBS Friendship Project artists) Filmography Movies *2009-Girlfriends TV *2009: 2NE1 TV (Mnet) *2009: Style (Korean: 스타일, SBS) (cameo) *2010: 2NE1 TV Season 2 (Mnet) *2011: 2NE1 TV Season 3 (Mnet) *2012: Strong Heart Episode 123 "YG Family Special" *2013: Running Man Episode 156 *2013: Mamma Mia (KBS) *2014: Running Man Episode 195 Official Sites me2day Twitter Instagram _png_render__52__minzy__2ne1__by_larry1042001-d6rlo1b.png 02.jpg 2ne1-2ne1-7146268-333-500.jpg 2ne1___minzy_by_anna06i-d41se6h.png 2ne1___minzy_by_lightningnight-d5h3ik5.png Minzy-2ne1.jpg 2ne1-follow-me-5.jpg 2NE1-Minzy_1389973351_af.jpg 2Render - Minzy.png 04f35de7e56e253fd230ceb8f42e83dc.jpg 1000px-minzy.png 7242-2zq364akgs.jpg 24104_318656201815_83710946815_4095138_3952873_n.jpg BWak5RkCYAABPRi.jpg large.jpeg cute-intel-minzy-dara-2ne1-31875014-640-960.jpg erererer.png img_250060_o.jpg dfdf.jpg minzy11stnew2.png minzy-2ne1-nikon-dara-2ne1-32001857-560-374.jpg minzy_2ne1_by_kiriminatsume-d4kfhid.png minzy_2ne1_by_kiriminatsume-d4kfhok.png minzy_2ne1_png__render__by_sellscarol-d5khyic.png minzy_2ne1_render_by_bubblykpop-d6248bz.png minzy__2ne1____png_by_milevip_by_milevip-d7bhfb0.png minzy__2ne1___crush___png_by_milevip_by_milevip-d7aan77.png minzy__2ne1___crush___png_by_milevip_by_milevip-d7aanid.png minzy__2ne1___png_by_milevip_by_milevip-d7g2mbh.png minzy__2ne1__png__render__by_gajmeditions-d6fsno5.png minzy__2ne1__png__render__by_gajmeditions-d62jd1m.png minzy__2ne1__png__render__by_sellscarol-d5mjm8t.png 3078d97b56c2f79a6fee948bd02b0b56.jpg 20140625_2ne1_5-thumb-552x480-98463.jpg c726eea44c0e1924efce9247a336fd2f.jpg crush-pb-29.jpg hq31.jpg images.jpg Minzy 1470012283 af.jpg 13731828 1136689636402620 3822781615889998016 o.jpg Category:2NE1